


Midnight

by Pipedream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: AU, F/F, Noir-esque, Nora is an officer, Oneshot, a lot of cussing, might continue depending on how this is received, somewhat of a mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: Piper Wright attends a private holiday gala on the eve of Christmas but not all is right and merry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foximulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foximulder/gifts).



> A gift for Foximulder's birthday, I know I promised fluff but here's instead a somewhat mystery story. Once again I apologize if I forgot any typos or my famous "keep switching tenses".

The place is crowded, volume loud enough to mute anyone who wasn't straining their voice to be heard against the volume of the orchestra. She leans casually against the wall, opting to be a wall flower, an observer of the scene before her. It's a private holiday gala, only the elite have been invited, limited press coverage shown invitation. Publick Occurences is one of the lucky ones to be granted access to this event, a privilege Piper tries her best to not overstep. Of course not never overstepping boundaries is something she is known, something she lives for. The truth was hardly easy or nice to obtain. Place isn't entirely packed but lively enough to cause a racket, the lighting dim and fluctuating in brightness on occasion.

The mayor is here as well as his secretary, surprisingly the great detective Nick Valentine is here attending as a guest. Old gumshoe busy with idle talk, a cigarette in his hand as he ends a conversation to walk to the next guest, to walk to Piper.

"Anything out of the ordinary Piper?" He smiles warmly, glad to meet a familiar face in a room of strangers.  
"Nothing Nick. Just listening, but all I hear is sugar coated lies with a trace of bullshit," She says mildly, the detective taken aback by her curt behavior.  
"Really not even the dessert table attracts your interests? They have a chocolate fountain." Piper snorts at the comment, the smells of the dining area appealing yet she was on the tail of some rumors of the mayor. Corruption, greed and power struggle passed the grapevine throughout the city, peaking Piper's curiosity to test if it was true.  
"Not tonight Nicky. Besides I ate before I got here, had a nice Christmas supper with Nat."  
"And you left her alone with the presents because?"  
"She's a big girl, I can trust her to not get impatient."  
"Right, just like how you get patient with wanting an audience with the mayor," Nick teases, earning a groan from Piper.  
"Speak of the devil, when is that man gonna stop trying to fuck around with Magnolia. He's been talking to her for the last thirty minutes now." Piper sneers, the statement causing Nick to move his focus on the pair at hand. The woman dressed in red seemed humored at the mayor attempting to place a hand around her waist, only for her to slightly move back each time.  
"Any moment, she'll probably slap his face."  
"She can't do that unless she wants security to escort her out of the party," Nick reminds her, the reporter groans and signs a server to bring a glass of something, the liquid dark in color. She eyes the liquid peculiarly and takes a cautious sniff, brandy. "Here Nick, take this one for your health." She offers the drink to him, the detective smug and courteously declining.   
"No thanks, Piper I'm content with my cigarette." He gestures, the small trail of smoke drifting upwards to meet the rest of the room. "In that case Nick, got a spare one for me? I forgot my pack at home." Nick brings out his case and lighter, giving the cigarette to her wordlessly as he helps her light it. Small embers had just begun to emerge from the cigarette when Piper notices the mayor walking off stubbornly to follow Magnolia out of the room. His guards yielding back as he gestures them to stay. Piper inhaled almost to the point of coughing, the nicotine stinging her throat as she excuses herself.  
"Sorry Nick. I gotta attend to something."

Like a hunter and its prey, Piper followed wordlessly behind the mayor, eager to get anything to expose him. He was already known for his controversial laws and favoring close friends to elevated positions. She walks casually amongst the crowd, nodding in awareness at any mutual faces. Finally reaching the door of the room, she turns the knob and enters the hall of the hotel. Lights are brighter here at least, and there is barely anyone occupying the space as she follows his trail. The hall is quiet, her heels clicking against the floor making her wish she wore something more suitable than a blue cocktail dress and black heels. She could barely store her notepad and pens in her small purse, not to mention any kind of weapon she could need in case of aggression. The mayor turns a corner and she is just about to catch up when a woman in red greets her.  
"Piper, Piper from the Publick Occurences?!"  
Her focus is broken as she brings her attention to the woman in front of her, the victim from before, Magnolia. But how could she be here now? Wasn't the mayor chasing her?  
"Magnolia?! Oh hi. Sorry I was..I wasn't expecting to see you here." Not a complete lie, Piper thought as she really didn't think she would see her in this hall.  
"Neither have I! We should do a one on one interview one of these days." The taller woman winked, providing a flustered response from her.  
"Yeah..sure. Listen I gotta get going, but if you're gonna be in the party for a while I'll probably see ya later." She states, taking her leave.  
"Alright, just don't turn shy on me."  
 _Get it together Piper, the truth of the mayor will be revealed tonight._  
She follows the turn and makes it to the end of the hall where a balcony is, where the mayor is, smoking a Cuban cigar.  
"Mr. Mayor, can I have a word with you?" She states flatly, straight to the point, her words as sharp as a knife watching the man turn to face her.  
"Piper! I thought I told that bitch to leave you out of this party-" A sudden yell ends his sentence, as he falls downwards into the pavement below. Head split and blood trailing from the railing. Piper standing blankly in shock at the spectacle, as a woman's scream is heard from outside and shouts, multiple shouts that come up from behind her including Nicks.

"Piper, what the fuck happened?! Did you see the ones who did this?!" A tinge of panic laces his voice as a crowd gathers.  
"I didn't see Nick. He just fell over," She states numbly.  
"That can't be it, his obviously been murdered. Piper if you didn't see them-" He states the last part into a whisper. "They'll think you've done it." Behind them they hear a woman's unintelligible sob, his secretary. "No one else was here, except her! No one else could have saw who did it or if it was her!"  
"Hold on lady, with all due respect. Piper has no weapon! She couldn't have done it." Nick says diplomatically as Piper's scrunched her face trying to figure out what just happened. _The mayor has just been murdered. No one else saw him except me. Not even Magnolia._  
"Arrest her! Arrest her officer!"  
Handcuffs, the cool metal almost causing her to flinch

 

 

The ride in the police car is silent and prone to bumps. Piper fuming inside with anger, Christmas day now ruined for her and Nat as her little sister would probably be wondering why she woke up to a phone call that she was in jail than to opening gifts. She sighs and looks in front of her, the woman driving being quite attractive and perhaps would have the heart to just let her go home tonight.  
 _What am I thinking? Attractiveness has nothing to do with this situation._  
She ponders her options and opens her mouth to speak.  
"Officer, hey uh officer?"  
No response.  
 _Okay, you bitch let's try this again._  
"Any chance I can just go home for Christmas Day, ya know spend time with my family and just ya know...get the questioning done by tonight?"  
"Not a chance." Short, cut, straight to the point.  
 _Great, not having any sympathy whatsoever._  
"Oh c'mmon officer, I didn't even kill him. Just happened to be standing across from him when he decided to fall off the balcony!"  
They had stopped at a crosswalk for a red light, the officer casually bringing out a sheet of notes to read.

"Multiple cuts to the body, laceration of the neck, severe bleeding and of course fractured bones. Tell me does that sound like a person who off-ed themselves just to avoid talking to a nosy reporter?"  
Piper nearly winces at the insult, promptly chuckling instead.  
"Oh har dee har har, officer. I'm not that bad that people would much rather jump off a high elevated hotel than to listen to me speak," She could faintly hear the officer say something. "What was that officer? I couldn't hear you through your mumbling."  
"I said, your making me wish I could." The officer responds bluntly.  
"Sure, like no one would miss you anywa-" The car brakes suddenly, causing Piper to swerve to the driver's seat. Head hitting the front chair, bruising her nose. "Son of a bitch!"  
"Oh look, we're finally at the station! Let me help you out, since you are in **hand cuffs.** " She states humorless. Piper could only nod in annoyance as the door was opened and she was escorted into her cell.

 

"Officer Nora dear! Won't you please place me back in hand cuffs, I've been a naughty girl!"  
The reporter avoided everyone's gaze as she walked by the cells, the officer behind her solemn and leading her into her space, promptly locking the gate as she went in.  
"No fun, no games, makes Cait a dull dame," She could hear the woman beside her moan in mockery as the officer left the hall, leaving her to her cell mates.  
"Ah bugger, what an asshole. Not even one hello. Well how about you dark haired, how long will you be for?" Piper stays silent, not wanting to dig her hole any deeper than she was already in. "Don't be shy, I didn't mean to sound like such a whore, I do it just to annoy M'ackie over there." On cure, a male voice joins in the near empty room, a man on the other corner. "Shut it Cait. Your vulgarity hasn't gone unnoticed."

"And whose gonna help you leave the cell now?" Piper could hear her walk towards the gate, a grasping scratching sound had began. The woman could pick locks, and pick them effectively as she had already opened her cell and walked out. Piper's eyes growing wider as the woman went to meet her, dressed in a corset, pants and high boots. Her knuckles appearing slightly bloody and bruised."Well they definitely picked you up at the wrong time eh fancy pants?" She laughs as she glances at Piper's attire, the blue dress stained and ripped at some parts in the bottom from being dragged from the hotel.  
"Yeah, well let's just say the holiday party wasn't a success." Piper responds back unamused.  
"Let's just get you out then. You look like you went through a bit of hell, of course I want a favor back in return." Piper closes her eyes and sighs, she had no other choice really. If she stayed she'd have to explain how her cell mates had escaped.  
"Sure. Fine."  
"That's a good girl.  
"Hey, hey wait! Cait what about me!" A yell is heard as Cait get's Piper's cell door to open.  
"I'll be there in a second, Mac! You lousy baby!"  
 _Fuck me, what have I gotten myself into._

Cait easily opens up the man's cell, MacCready or Mac looked like he had been locked up for a week, clothes stained to the point that his coat had turned a muddy green, or had it always been a muddy green? Piper muses at his choice of clothes as they quietly left. The police station almost empty due to it being the holidays. They made it outside and started to cross the street, Cait almost close to laughing in glee at the easy escape.  
"See Mac? In just two days I was able to help you leave that dump before you rotted for another week."  
"Very funny Cait, but I will pay you back for this, just let me get back to work.."  
"Sure, whatever. Oh Piper don't forget you gotta pay up to!"  
 _Piper, wait how'd she know who I was._  
"Don't play dumb, you always have your portrait on your paper." She laughs at Piper's widening face, successfully hitting her mark.  
"Alright fine, how much do I owe you?"  
"Hmmm let me think about it. I'd rather have a favor from you." Piper almost jolted at the thought of having to owe this woman a favor.  
"Think about it? What exactly are you planning Cait?!" Before she could answer back a shot passes by them, a warning shot. The police found out that they had escaped.

"Shit run!" MacCready yells as the three run across multiple streets. Piper feels her body burning and feet turning numb, ankles almost bending with each step from heels. No longer caring for blisters she removes them and runs against the concrete barefoot, trying to catch up as the other two jump over a chain link fence.  
"You coming reporter!? You can do this just, grab my hand!" MacCready yells reaching out for her. Piper muses immediately shaking her head. "No just go!"   
It wouldn't do her any good, she couldn't run from this, not when her sister was home. She didn't wanna risk anymore jail time.  
"What?! Your just gonna waste my time and effort by getting recaptured?!" Cait yells, hands turning into fists. Piper refuses to answer and instead turns around and starts a run on the opposite direction.  
"Just go, I'll distract them!" She could feel her heart pounding now, as she entered another street and another. Footsteps chasing after her as she took a turn and faced a dead end. Luck wasn't on her side tonight. She raises her hands in surrender as the officer makes their way to meet her, pistol poised in the air as the old street lamps flicker.  
"Well you seem eager to go home." The officer responds. Piper goes silent and numbly accepts the handcuffs. How much extra time will she have now in the cell for being an accomplice in a jail escape? They walk in silence across barren streets, Piper feeling very cold against the winter evening. She regretted ever going to that party now. The officer noticing her shivering and takes pity on her, removing and offering her coat.  
"Such a gentleman officer, I knew you had a heart somewhere." She states as she allows her to place the coat on her shoulders, handcuffs still on her hands.  
"Shut up." She responds back, although a soft smile doesn't hide from her.  
"Well officer, a smile suits your pretty face just fine." Piper teases, earning a groan at the comment, causing her to smile, not wanting to push her any further. They make it to the tracks, almost close to the station, gravel prickling her feet as they walk across. She feels a sharp edge embed into her, the pain instantaneous. Piper yelps in surprise and glances to see blood, not noticing the edge of her dress catching against the nail of the rail.  
 _Fuck. Glass._  
"Holy shit, don't worry we'll get you cleaned up at the station." The officer replies, a tinge of worry in her voice.  
The ringing of a bell is heard followed by the gradual noise of a whistle.  
"Fucking hell. Come on reporter we have to get out of here!"  
"...I can't my dress. Fuck its stuck! Help me!" Piper tries to find the trapped cloth amongst the chaos with shackled hands. Panic lacing her mind with each second. There's blood, her blood on the gravel and the cold is causing her to shiver more than she would have liked to, in moments like this. The officer looks at her with a gaze similar to a deer in headlights as the train gets closer, Piper's movements more erratic as she starts to pull the material away to rip it. Seconds ticking by, she feels a strong tug against her and a sharp rip as she is freed, the officers coat falling into the floor and the sudden pull as they both barely make it out of the tracks in time to watch the train pass. Piper catches her breath and hears her companion do the same.  
"Close," The officer pants.  
"I'm sorry about your coat." Piper quips as her breathing returns back to normal, she waves it off.  
"No, I can get a new one. I won't be able to find another woman who goes after the truth as stubbornly as you."  
"Of course." She tries to answer humorously but winces at the open wound at the ball of her foot. "You should at least remove the shard, before trying to walk."  
"Right no brainer." Piper states, glancing to look but forgetting her hand cuffs. "Wait, I'll uncuff ya." The officer says as she looks through her pockets, eyes widening when the small pair of keys wouldn't turn up.  
"Let me guess the keys where in your jacket which is now taken on the express to Bunker Hill." Piper watches as the officer smiles bashfully, their dopey grin would have been cute if not for the situation.  
"I have some spares back in my place." The officer states, gesturing for Piper to lift her foot up.  
"Right and I assume you do this all the time to your-ugh prisoners, officer _Nora,_?" She says through the small prick of the glass being removed.  
"I swear to you, this never happens. Only a rookie would allow for this to happen."  
"Then tell me how'd you let this happen?"  
"A pretty girl thought it was great to escape with other convicts in the middle of the winter with only a dress." Nora responds mildly.  
"Touché."  
She helps her back up and offers her shoulder for support, Piper staggering slowly with each step, carefully to not step on the concrete with the wound. Blood still trailed behind them as they slowly made it back to Nora's police car.  
"Please tell me you at least have the keys for your car."  
"Yeah, no those I keep separate."  
"Good." She helps her get settled in the front passenger seat, Piper feeling the sensation surreal as they pass empty streets in a police car. A surge of questions rise in her throat that settle down with each passing street light. Drowsiness claims her, the heating of the car and the hypnotizing sound of the engine causing her to sleep, vaguely remembering being asked a question before falling to it.

 

She wakes up in surprise. Glancing around to realize she's back home, her sister sitting across from her reading a Christmas book. She notices her and immediately gets up to hug her.  
"Piper! Oh I'm so glad your back! I was a bit worried hearing the door knock so late at night and to realize you weren't home! Thankfully it was just a nice police officer you dropped you back." Piper blinks in confusion, recalling last night's events, eyes widening with each memory. "Oh Nat I'm so glad I'm home with you now!"  
"Me too! Can we please open up presents now?"  
"Yeah, sure right after I..change?" She was dressed in pajamas, the wounded foot now treated and bandaged.  
"The officer was really kind to help bandage your foot, although she refused to help me dress you, something about modesty."  
 _She did that. Wait what happened to questioning? What is going on?_  
"Hey are you alright?" She looks back to see a worried Nat, a frown growing in her face. Piper smiles softly at her and reaches to pat her on the head.  
"Yeah, kid I'm alright. Go right ahead and open your first gift for Santa."  
"Sure, Piper. Santa." The girl rolls her eyes but gleefully goes over to unwrap a gift as Piper wonders just exactly what happened that the officer let her go.

 

Christmas Day was still slow outside as she made her way to her office. The streets were still barren, most folks staying home and taking the day off.  
 _But the quest for the truth never took a day off._  
Piper snorts at her own cheesy line. She wore her red trench coat and newly unwrapped striped scarf, a gift from Nat as she walked through closed stores. A press cap decorated her head as she carefully treaded uneven pavement, foot still healing. She is just about to cross the sidewalk when something catches her eye. In a nearby coffee shop, with all its enthralling smells and sights there sat a familiar woman sipping a cup of coffee by the window, reading a book.  
The officer from the night before.

Without fully realizing it, Piper walks through the door and sits beside her. She was off duty from her appearance. The woman wearing a heavy black leather coat and dark blue jeans. Immediately she glances away from her book and takes a look at the intruder.  
"Piper, I barely recognized you with the cap on."  
"Got used to me seeing me "cleaned" up so fast?"  
"No, of course not. What can I do for you?" Piper quickly orders something off the counter, and turns to face her.  
"Nothing much considered you've saved my life twice now. I just want to ask you, why no questioning though?"  
"It's none of your concern. You're free now. That's all that matters." She states, sipping another bit of her coffee. Piper losing patience from all the events takes the initiative to take her mug away. "It is, considering I saw a very important man die, last night." Nora eyes her, gaze intense, a flicker of annoyance as well as something else.  
"Give back the coffee, the waitress just brought yours." She almost growls as she takes the mug back, another mug taking its place. "It's off limits for the press to know about this."   
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh come on, I promise I'll keep this off the paper." Nora raises a brow at the statement.  
"And if I did, release this info I promise to accept whatever punishment occurs."  
"Alright, then come close." Nora states leaning, the gesture almost causing Piper to become flustered. She tries to focus, but can smell the coffee on her breath and the faint smell of a cologne on her.  
"There was another victim last night. Convicted rapist, similar marks on his body except this time he had a calling card on him."  
"Calling card?" The bizarreness of the crime scene caught her off guard, almost not believing it. Nora slowly brings out a photo of part of the crime scene, blood staining the floor except for one area. The floor surrounding it was purposely left clean as a card marked the center, a card signed with a blood heart. Pickman.


End file.
